


Ache

by gold_pen_leaps



Series: 2018 One Word Symbrock Prompts [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Communication, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: "...I don’t want your metaphorical heart to ache. Or something.”





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> You’d think the prompt had been “heart”, considering how fluffy it turned out, but nope! I’m proud of these 333 words of sappy conversation.

**Our meal,**  Venom corrected.

“It’s not my meal, it’s your meal. I don’t eat brains!”

**It is ours. We are together.**

“Yeah, we’re together! That’s- Ugh, it’s yours and yours alone!”

**Alone? Does Eddie… want me to leave?**

“No! Don’t say that!” The most terrifying part of that was how serious Venom had sounded. Sad, but willing to do it.

**Then, why?**

Eddie shoved down his gut reaction and thought that through. “I’m sorry,” he said finally, “I spoke without thinking. I guess it is ours; I’m just uncomfortable… Chalk it up to cultural differences?”

**Morals. Bad and good.**

“Yeah, exactly.”

**We agreed that he was bad.**

“He was,” Eddie agreed, “But this is still new to me. Don’t think it’s discomfort about you being here, okay? I don’t want to cause heartache over something as trivial as… as phrasing.”

**Our heart is healthy. Will always be as healthy as possible.**

Eddie snorted. How did he manage to be so cute when he was clueless? “I know. ‘Heartache’ is… That’s a metaphor. I don’t want your metaphorical heart to ache. Or something.”

**You do not want… me to feel bad feelings.**

“Yep.”

**Same.**

Eddie laughed. How ridiculously casual, yet sincere that one word was. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

**Sweet… heart?**

Eddie blushed. “Mm. Metaphorically.”

 **Literally, too.**  He threaded himself more securely through their heart and let Eddie be aware of it.

Eddie listened to the pulsing, felt the beat. It was different from feeling one’s heartbeat after a hard workout. It was more like… gently giving someone a squeeze during a hug. Only… rhythmically? Maybe he could’ve been freaked out, but, he was just charmed. He was tired of feeling weirded out by things like this. After a while, the sensation faded. Presumably, Venom had let it continue autonomically.

“You goddamn romantic. It’s not enough to try out hand holding, huh? You’ve got to literally hold my heart in your hands.”

 **Yes.**  Venom paused.  **…My heart.**

It did not sound like Venom was correcting him.


End file.
